1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to braces used to rigidify structural members, and particularly to a brace which ties together pillars of a van wall where one or more of the pillars has been truncated in the process of modifying the van wall, such as when a window has been retrofitted thereinto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Van conversions have become increasingly popular with the driving public. A van conversion is a general term applied to the process of converting a standard factory manufactured van to a specialty purpose, most typically for recreation.
When a van conversion is performed, a frequent modification is to add a side window into the sheet metal wall of the van. This gives an airy and open feeling to the occupants of the van. Problematically, though, the window is cut into not only the sheet metal of the wall but also cut into one or more pillars connected with the van wall. It is common practice in the art to cut these pillars without subsequently reinforcing them in any way. This results in a weakened van wall.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a means of reinforcing the truncated pillars, the means being both structurally sound and easy to install.